Jazz Agers
by I. Evelyn
Summary: A collection of Cowboy Bebop inspired Poems.
1. Sleeping Beauty

**Sleeping Beauty**

"This place, where is it?  
Where am I, and who are you?  
I remember everything, really.  
Every thing except my own life."  
"Your memory is trapped in an earlier era."  
She couldn't understand  
So she ran.  
Down the space way, towards the city.  
Stay away from me, she cried.  
But what do you get from running away.  
If you hang in there, you might meet someone wonderful.  
If you forget your self, at least they know who you are.  
But she didn't have an ID at all.


	2. Black Dog

**Black Dog**

He's an old fashioned type of guy  
The kind of guy who doesn't really belong in this day and age.  
The black dog follows, with teeth bared.  
It was all planned out from the beginning  
It was all to get rid of him.  
He led you like a lamb to slaughter.  
It was a setup, his partner pulled the trigger.  
But it couldn't kill the black dog.  
He couldn't play the game like everybody else.  
This time, the dog pulled off the shot first.  
As he died, he asked for a cigarette.  
I guess he didn't quit smoking after all.


	3. Bohemian Rhapsody

**Bohemian Rhapsody**

He's been missing for the last fifty years.  
Either an idiot, or a genius, he wondered.  
No, he's too smart for that.  
Too smart to be followed.  
Now, living with squatters and drifters.  
No government, no nationality, no taxes and no cops.  
Perfect freedom,  
And the perfect hiding place.  
Remember, this could be a trap: a continuation of the game.  
What is the world going to, he wonders.  
Though you may be alive, death is only a few steps away.  
Every move you make could be a terrible mistake  
As you travel through the labyrinth;  
Is there air?  
Roses grow from the sky, animals slowly float by.  
Rooms full of sleeping men and pigeons.  
Peace to the whole galaxy, as the door is blown off its hinges.  
But, Old man, could you be a bit quieter please?  
He can't remember yesterday, let alone fifty years ago.  
Luck for him, he's not here.  
There's just an old man who loves to play chess.  
This place is a psychedelic rhapsody for someone just like you.  
We'll step away from the main stream,  
Becoming vagabonds and common dropouts  
Whatever happens, happens.  
Don't you want to hang out and waste your life with us?  
It's all gone. The music stops. Fifty years is a long time.  
Checkmate, I win. And the old man closes his eyes.


	4. No Black and White

**No Black and White**

It was raining that day as well  
If I had come, I would have been free  
but I chose to be hunted. Why?  
Why did you love me?  
I'm ordinary,  
but the type of beautiful dangerous ordinary  
that you can't leave alone.

The target was not terminated  
He got away  
and walked into a tomb  
Everyone has lost their place in the world;  
it's those cold winds.

This time, he will stay with her.  
Together until the end.  
Together until they die.  
It's their fight:  
dealing with their own past.

She's running toward him,  
as slow as can be.  
A gun shot fires and she falls, like a beautiful angel  
with hair blowing in the wind;  
lips move, but not a sound.

So he has decided to kill death,  
for he has no place to return to,  
with her dead the battle has begun.  
He will come.

I'm not going there to die, he said.  
I'm going there to find out if I'm really alive.  
He didn't flinch as bullets rushed past his head.

He took off, into the emptiness of space, following a lost dream  
as women and children wept.

The past swept past  
the thoughts of a camaraderie long forgotten  
of lovers past.

He walked into the building, and all hell broke out:  
One man, at the top of his game.  
The mindless violence of the past, the senseless bloodshed.  
Glass everywhere as he ran,  
murdering those he used to consider friends,  
looking for the one who betrayed him,  
and killing everyone in his way, watching as  
his one tie to reality falls.  
The one person who was really waiting  
was a person he never even knew.

The one is finally awake,  
paying no mind to the dagger in his heart.  
The betrayer fell.

It's all a dream.  
Yeah, just a dream.  
One that no one can ever wake from.

Sticking out a single finger,  
he whispers "Bang" and  
the victor falls to the ground  
to return to loved ones lost.  
Silence.


	5. Julia

**Julia**

A red rose sits on the window sill  
where she used to sit and watch  
the world outside. The small fake fish  
on sticks  
are alone now.  
The empty buildings across the street  
have started to turn black from years of rain.

He sits there, on the stoop as  
children run past in the summer showers,  
splashing in the puddles  
and chasing each other down the street.  
He watches the cars rush past.

Reminded of days past when they used to have fun.  
When they were together. Now it's   
just him and the street lamps on an empty street  
on a foggy October night with only his lit cigarette  
to keep him company.

The thought of what was, what could have been.  
An empty chair in the corner of their bed room stood by the window.  
In the late afternoon, the light hits it just so.

The brick of the building is cold and covered in graffiti,  
he notices as he leans against it.  
The alleyway is still dark.

No one would notice a stranger in the shadows.  
No one noticed them before, laying in the street after a fight  
except for her.

She would sit by the window  
waiting for him to come home. He now waits for her  
in their old spot with a bouquet of flowers  
chain smoking until she decides to come.  
The park bench is a cold comrade.

She will not come, he decides.   
She has left her window side perch, never to return.

He drops the bouquet. The rose turns  
from crimson to black as he walks away.


	6. Of Fallen Angels

**Of Fallen Angels**

An old cathedral on the west end of town  
Where the ravens circle the high tower  
Is were he sits, light to his back  
In the ruins of a life he could have had.  
His eyes remain closed, unnaturally white hair blowing in his face.  
Sword resting on his shoulder  
The ravens can be heard above;  
Their slight cawing is the only sound  
That can fill the once holy place  
This time, like the last  
He will have no where to go


End file.
